Dragonball: AFterlife pt 1  The Other World Saga
by Waterfelon
Summary: What will hopefully and eventually turn out to be the ultimate Dragonball post-GT fanfiction, this is just a mere morsel, a taster, a demo of what is to come. Expect great things in the AFterlife... of Dragonball! A true sequel to the series!
1. Author's Notes and Prologue

Dragonball: AFterlife - The Other World Saga

An epic continuation of the Dragonball Canon by Waterfelon

**Author's Notes: **Hey there all, and thanks for choosing to read what will hopefully evolve into the definitive Dragonball post-GT fan fiction, as that is my ultimate goal for this story (or eventually, series of stories!) I have long been a fan of all things Dragonball, and much like my Full Life Consequences sequels, I thought it would be cool to discover, in my opinion, what may have happened assuming new episodes of the anime for this cracking series were still being produced.

Influenced by all other variations of post-GT content, including many Dragonball: AF stories, New Age, the "official" fan-made AF series, and even other stories on this website, I am hoping that this series of my own will bring many aspects of the existing fanon together, along with my own original characters, storylines, and plot twists, to truly continue the Dragonball series and allow it to reach new heights!

There is one major difference which separates this from any other AF or post-GT fanfiction however. That is, unlike many of my contemporaries, I am doing my utmost to bring to you the ultimate continuation of the series. What do I mean by that? Well, you see, rather than write my own original story (with original in-world rules), my approach is to write what I imagine Akira Toriyama may have wrote were he to continue the series after where GT left off.

In other words, instead of creating my own story, adding in DBZ characters and calling it "DBZ fan fiction", I am instead endeavouring to write a story which seamlessly fills in the void left at the end of GT. There are no stupid changes to the series, characters, history or world of the canon in order to make what I have written fit. Instead, my intension is to create something which, ultimately, feels like it could actually be part of the series! ( And, with all these "ultimate's" flying around, you'll be surprised to hear that it is not going to be renamed "Dragonball: Ultimate!" )

I do not change the pre-existing rules of the world, change the personality of characters, make them act out of character or make other drastically incongruous changes to the series, as this goes against my philosophy of what a good fan fiction sequel should be, and besides, doing so would break the illusion of similarity and tarnish the good name the story of Dragonball has for itself. The hope is that this difference, coupled with the exciting nature of the storylines themselves, and my perfectionist approach to editing, this will become the definitive Dragonball Continuation!

So, what can you expect? Well, why not just start reading now? Scroll down further to read a short prologue to the series, or if you want to get stuck in immediately please turn to Chapter 1 - "Goku's Reawakening!" Alternatively, if you don't like surprises, read the last little paragraph below, then do what you please!

Dragonball: AFterlife will flesh out little-known characters in the series, giving them much bigger roles or possibly revealing new back stories etc., and introducing new, totally original characters, while still placing the majority of the focus on the existing Z-Fighters. I have also planned out solutions to existing plot holes, and interesting conclusions to loose ends which were left at the end of GT (such as what happened to Goku, what happens to Piccolo whilst in Hell, and so on)

My goal is for you to feel like this really could be the next series of Dragonball were it to be made into anime, albeit without the animation or voice acting. As a result, I want to be as loyal to both the existing canon, and you, the fans, as humanely possible, as I know how passionate DBZ fans such as myself can be, and I will do my best not to disappoint.

As always, if you feel strongly about anything in this story, please don't hesitate to contact me, and if your ideas are good enough, I will gladly consider altering the story, as this is your story as much as it is mine. And don't forget - comments, reviews, and page hits keep me motivated to continue writing, and I'm a friendly guy anyway, so please don't hesitate to get in touch, R&R, and enjoy.

Thanks guys,

Waterfelon

Dragonball: AFterlife - Prologue

"The One That Time Forgot"

…Far away, in some of the furthest reaches of the universe, a cataclysmic storm was rising. Growing. Beckoning. Deep within the most cavernous depths of the atmosphere, a tempest of pungent gasses surrounded an ancient, crumbling planet, swamping every available layer of vapour with vivid, yet hazy flashes of light. The florid sky was flecked with brisk streaks of green and yellow, melding into vast swathes of neon red and blue, although these were but a single grain of the painted sanguine mists which made up the atmosphere of the world. Arcs of thunder criss-crossed over the curvature of the land mass, cutting through the mists like a viper's tongue, and only when activity subsided a little did any further features of landscape come into view.

Shadow covered every available inch of ground, dimming all natural colour away from the harsh, brittle wastes, and instead infected it with a reflection of the colours above. Huge chunks of land rose into the air and nestled in simultaneously with pebbles and dust, all jostling for position, rising higher, as a frantic unison of power coursed through the air and sent colossal shockwaves ripping through the body of the planet. The slowly rotating orb exuded a warm, yet clinical tone of light, varnishing the surrounding moons with a monstrous impression of the power within…or, perhaps, upon, and this was confirmed by thunderous groans and roars from within the centre of the stone.

Monumental chasms erupted from inside the planet's core, churning the land above to its very foundations and generating heat beyond all measure. Infinite heat. A torrent of violent sandstorms whipped through the mountainous landscape, beating down on the rocks and cliffs which were scattered intermittently across the barren wasteland, and avalanches of flame and smoke fell from the heavens, scorching the already blackened sediment and adding further to the pandemonium which was consuming the dying rock.

Overseeing the comprehensive destruction below was a small, brazen figure. Perhaps it wasn't as small as first glance admitted - in fact, it was merely a long way away, far away from the apocalyptic haze which dominated from it's own perspective. It revelled in the tempest below with a fury and exuberance like a thing possessed, and this was almost truly an apt description. The figure seemed to be both protected and feared by the shadows, and - was powerful, so powerful, perhaps to the very resentment of nature itself. Bathed in smoke and fizzing with energy, the figure stood and gazed longingly around at the environment it had created for itself. After a few moments, a surge of energy erupted from the figure's body, illuminating the darkness which surrounded it with a series of short, sharp lightning bolts, mimicking the sparks below which were gradually amassing around the planet. Fingers outstretched, a hefty arm was raised, as the figure then abruptly clasped the digits of a hand together in a single motion, radiating authority and power from its entire body.

A few moments passed without alteration, although this soon gave way to an implosion so ferocious it seemed to warp the very fabric of space. Soon all that could be sensed was the swiftly doubling sound of immensely deep earth-shattering shudders, dwarfing the previous noise, and a blinding white-hot light emerged which engulfed the surrounding flames. All other senses ceased to exist for that moment in time, all overcome by the astounding nature of the immortal power that existed there for those brief moments as massive fragments of rock were blasted to the four corners of the galaxy.

Amidst this chaos of smoke and rubble, only the very faintest outline of the figure remained to be seen, hidden by the smokescreen of dust which had filled the void left in the planets wake. After a few still seconds however, without warning the large silhouette had vanished, and the residue of what was once a planet was left to crumble, doomed to co-exist with ruin and wallow in the decaying remnants of existence.

And thus, in light of these dramatic events, the threat faced by the universe had once again been reborn.

The past, it seems, was only the beginning.


	2. 1  Goku's Reawakening

Narrator: In the 800 Age, ten years after the conclusion of the most epic battle the universe has ever witnessed, the elite group of martial artists and protectors of peace known as the Z-Fighters have finally gained a long-deserved rest, after countless fierce battles over the months, years and decades since the Saiyan Son Goku's arrival on Earth. They faced an ever-increasing number of strange and dangerous opponents, not least of which was Omega Shenron, the most powerful form of the most powerful of the Shadow Dragons, and endured hardship, heartbreak and sacrifice. All of their enemies were hell-bent on destroying them, taking over the galaxy, and becoming the most powerful being in existence, and it was up to the Z-Fighters to ensure peace throughout the known universe, and save the residents of a small but densely-populated planet known as Earth from destruction.

Narrator: Now, Earth once again finds itself under extraterrestrial danger, and it is one of astronomical proportions. How will the Z-fighters overcome this new threat, and at what cost? What will become of the Z-fighters' fate? And just how will events conspire after the departure of Goku from Earth? Time to find out, in a new era of DRAGON BALL … Dragonball: AFterlife!

Dragonball: AFterlife

The Other World Saga, Part 1 - "Goku's Reawakening"

V 1.0

For once, all was quiet, though it had not always been this way. High above the mortal plane of Earth, yet below the holy space of Heaven, the strange mists that had always existed there in that etheral atmosphere parted ways, only briefly, yet it was just enough to reveal a small and quirky planet…

"Aheh heh… Wow, you sure love pushing the limits of what's possible, don't you Shenron?"

The words broke the otherworldly silence which had slowly descended on the inhabitants of the small and brightly-coloured planet, which unlike most planets remained relatively still amongst the airy, chalk-coloured mists of the celestial atmosphere that dominated the skyline. No other planets could be seen for miles around, save for one, and the only other feature on the cool, warm horizon was the winding, golden path of Snake Way, a long-used road which stretched out far to the East.

A growing tower of greyish smoke billowed from what could only be assumed to be a huge crater on the side of the bright planet, freshly made and blurred in with the small number of buildings which remained alongside. This contrasted greatly with the relative serenity that blanketed the rest of the area, and indeed the planet, like a spell. Although, knowing its owner, that was probably not too far from the truth.

The ground still shook slightly from the huge impact it had just endured (not that the immense dragon hovering nearby could tell), and it had not been the only force to have tested the might of the ground that day.

"…Well, you and King Kai, anyway!"

The grinning mouth of the bold, toned warrior struck a chord with the dragon, who drifted powerfully opposite the beaming face before him. On the surface, it did little to alter his static expression, but on the inside it stirred the thoughts within his head, and roused feelings deep within his scaly body. Dark feelings. Feelings which, at this particular stage, didn't signal much to him other than an unshakable feeling of anxiety, and this did not rest easily on the dragon's weary mind.

" Actually, come to think of it, pretty much everyone I know pushes the boundaries on a daily basis, like er… Well, everyone except Tien, and maybe Chiaotzu… you'd think I'd be used to it by now right? Aheheh-heh…"

The dragon glared at his student with intent. By now the tall, spiky-haired warrior was chuckling to himself nervously, his eyes shifting back and forth with a half-playful, half-bewildered look about them, and had resorted absent-mindedly to scratching the back of his head, in an attempt to alleviate his embarrassment. Despite his good-natured take on the situation, it was painfully obvious that he didn't quite realise the full weight of his master's current insight, and frankly, this did not suit the dragon in the slightest.

" Hey, what's up Master Shenron, I, uh know you don't usually like to say much, but this is a great step in the righaa-"

"QUIET, Goku!", the dragon roared, it's vivid red eyes flashing violently towards his student's direction. Goku's previously glazed expression switched in the blink of an eye, from one of delight to utter astonishment.

" Please… save me your small talk. This is no time for… foolishness…" The commanding voice of Shenron boomed, at what Goku felt was almost the same volume as the ki blast of his which had made contact with the earth just a few acres away a short while ago.

Although his student didn't quite notice it yet, something was deeply troubling his master. He had known of something dark, something deeply mysterious to him, and this was not made easier by the unpleasant feeling he currently had in his stomach. It was like his innards had been invaded by a swarm of locusts, buzzing around, causing all sorts of havoc, but most importantly reminding him that something, somewhere was seriously amiss. Even worse was the fact that, despite his best efforts, those feelings of apprehension would not subside, only serving to add weight to the feeling of foreboding that was slowly creeping in, and making him even more impatient than normal.

The dragon expelled a tense, heavy breath. As always, he possessed a proud yet intimidating presence, which as always reflected in both his posture and demeanour, but now, in some ways, his current mood. But his normally contemplative, if intimidating look had been replaced by one of frustration, and was now fighting off a growing look of concern which also threatened to invade. Thankfully, its owner had grown more than adept at hiding his true feelings over the centuries, although the care-free attitude of his student was only serving to exasperate matters.

Still, he continued to exude the same old perplexing nature which he had become renowned for, and which Goku had always associated him with; it was a quality which was always a reliable veneer for whatever was going on in his brain, and one which Shenron could always be relied on to uphold.

"I sense you do not recognise the full importance of what I am trying to teach you.", the dragon said, in a calmer manner this time. " Please pay more attention in future… We still have much ground to cover…"

Despite his apparently greater power, Goku still managed to feel reverence towards his "new" master. True, in all honesty, he could probably hurt the sacred creature pretty severely if he really wanted to, but the truth was that the thought never even came anywhere close to entering his mind. The fact was that Goku simply did not have a malicious fibre in him, and besides, he had far too deep a respect for the dragon to even consider attempting to fight him. Outside of his sparring sessions, of course.

Goku quickly descended back onto the lone path that the planet bore, rather than continue his redundant, if somewhat amusing hovering. His astonished expression faded, and as if in apology adjusted his stance and footing to face his master, who from Goku's eyes seemed to be cooling down slightly.

"I'm sorry Master Shenron", Goku said, with a slight dip of his head.

"I know how important it is for us to work through this properly."

Well, he thought, he may have been "new" ten years ago, but now the novelty of being trained by a massive (and short-tempered) dragon was ever-so-slightly beginning to wane, and even with the saintly level of tolerance that Goku possessed, the ordeal did have its drawbacks. Yet as Goku recalled, even ten years in, he had still barely even scratched the surface of his strict training regime, and progress was slow - much more so than he had anticipated. The effects of, what felt like, a semi-permanent reliance on being in the Super Saiyan Four form, on top of everything else, were also taking their toll on Goku's body, and Shenron's mighty temper didn't exactly help matters.

Unfortunately however, both of these things were a necessary part of Shenron's strict one-to-one training regime, and Goku did feel privileged to be in the dragon's presence. Perhaps he still needed time to gain full control over the Super Saiyan Four form, but again, he hadn't anticipated it would take quite so much time.

It was just the next step up from his previous form, just like all the others, he thought, but this one was proving to be a much greater challenge to master. Maybe it was more powerful than he was able to recognise at the moment, and when he stopped to think about it, that wasn't too much of a surprise. He was used to breaking new ground, in both metaphorical and literal senses of the word, and… ooh, all this thinking was beginning to make his head hurt.

"Hmmm…" Shenron said, with another hefty sigh escaping his flared nostrils, " I believe we have covered enough ground for today. You may resume your normal activities."

More to be added soon!

Enigmatic and as ever exuded a perplexing blunt short-tempered impatient contemplatively

far cry from anything the dragon could put his mind to.

"Why is Shenron always so pissy when they summon him?"

"Because they're only supposed to be summoning him once a century but they do it all the time :D"

Selflessness

Generosity


End file.
